1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone-based compact disk player.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many joggers and other exercise-minded individuals enjoy listening to music during the workout. Typically, such an individual will have a headphone that is placed on the head and that is connected to an audio medium player, such as a tape player or a compact disk player, that is located external of the headphone, typically being clipped to a belt or otherwise being worn around the waist of the individual. Such a system is quite reliable and used by many, but it suffers from the fact that a wire must run between the headphone and the medium player, the wire potentially interfering with the movements of the wearer.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a headphone that is worn by a user that plays a medium having an audio track recorded thereon and that lacks a wire that can potentially interfere with the movements of the user.